Mobile Suit Gundam SEED:Towards an endless future
Towards an endless future is a fan-fiction side-story that takes place in the SEED universe. A crossover between the storylines of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Set in Cosmic Era 80, 6 years after the 3 Bloody Valentine Wars, the world and the PLANTs are finally at peace and formed the PLANT Earth Alliance. Beings known as the ELS (Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter) are continuously looking for a new home, after leaving to the Anno Domini universe, they find the Cosmic Era Earth and plan to assimilate both this Earth and the Anno Domini Earth. After learning of the ELS attack on the vessel Europa, and sensing danger about to hit C.E Earth.Setsuna F. Seiei and Celestial Being uses the Quantum Teleportation system installed on the new Ptolemaios 2 Kai with half of the Anno Domini military joining them. They immediately visit the PLANT Aprilius One where Admiral Kira Yamato (now 23) and ace pilot Shinn Asuka are investigating Librarian remnants. Kira, mistaking the 00 Raiser Condenser Type for a Librarian mobile suit, attacks with his ZGMF-X20A-1 Strike Freedom Unit 1 along with Shinn in a modified Destiny. Following a short fight Setsuna and the others spoke through the radio implyinhg that they're not the enemy. Even though Shinn was hesitant, they agreed to talk with them, learning of the invasion and GN technology. All of a sudden, the ELS appeared and struck. Kira and Setsuna was overpowered by the ELS and got their units(Strike Freedom unit 1 and 00 Raiser assimilated)they survived. Setsuna and Kira agreed to create a mobile suit that has capabilities of understanding. Like the 00 QanT. They begin construction of the 00 Strike Freedom. And so does the beginning of the construction in the 00 QanT.After seeing ace pilot Shinn Asuka's amazing piloting skills, Setsuna gives him the newly constructed GN-001+GNR-010 Gundam Exia Raiser, which was transferred to the ship Eternal. Their hard work leads them to attain new skills like Kira activating the never before seen SEED Third Mode. While Shinn's piloting skills reaches new heights. Setsuna and his team taught the PEA tactics for preparation for the upcoming fight for the Earth. Kira and Setsuna talked about their preparations. Setsuna told Kira that he sensed in him that he has the capability to understand. Kira said: "Peace cannot be kept by force, it is kept by mutual understanding" Setsuna was shocked when he heard these words. These words were those that he believed in. As the ELS near, the construction of the 00 Strike Freedom continues, Athrun Zala, now an ORB commander, trains new soldiers in mobile suit piloting. He also upgrades his Infinite Justice. The final result is the GN Justice. But only uses 2 GN Condensers. Allelujah Haptism, a Gundam Meister, trains Mobile Armor pilots of the PEA perfect manuevering. Lockon Stratos teaches pilots long range attacks. And Tieria Erde puts EFF pilots through simulations for them to be accustomed to a different style of MS fighting. After these training exercises, the combined armies gathered and planned their defense. Based on Setsuna's observations, the ELS are also attracted to Coordinators because there is something in their genes. So Kira suggested that they use a different type of cockpit for Coordinator pilots in which the ELS cannot sense Coordinators. And these proved effective. And the war for Earth has begun. The humans were able to hold off the ELS, as the fight continues, some of the ELS take of the forms of the Strike Freedom unit 1 and 00 Raiser Condenser Type(Possibly because of the assimilation of the two units, the ELS are able to manufacture their own Gundams)because of this, the fight has been in favor of the ELS, the Gundam Meisters and C.E. Pilots arrive and were able to fight back. Setsuna and Kira were able to reach the ELS stronghold. Although they were chased, they were able to fight back, and. Kira's new unit was performing well. More ELS image.jpg|Unofficial design for 00 Strike Freedom are swarming them, Kira activates a unique system called GN Full Burst Mode. And destroyed all the swarming ELS. Setsuna and Kira both activated their Quantum Bursts, and finally understood their intentions. The ELS assimilated many worlds to make a new home. So to stop the fighting, Kira went to the ELS homeworld to fully understand them. And the ELS stopped their attack. Signaling a sign of peace. After, Setsuna and the others went back to the Anno Domini universe. The ELS are now connected to the Anno Domini Earth and C.E. Earth. Two years later, Kira returns from the ELS homeworld. And looked at the three worlds, living peacefully Characters Kira Yamato Age:23 Rank:Z.A.F.T Admiral, F.A.I.T.H Member SEED Factor: Third Mode (Only one to activate) Setsuna F. Seiei AGE:23 Rank:Celestial Being Mobile Suit Pilot Innovator Shinn Asuka Age:23 Rank:Commander, F.A.I.T.H Member SEED Factor: Second Method Athrun Zala Age:23 Rank:ORB Union Commander SEED Factor: Second Method Mobile Weapons Cosmic Era PLANT EARTH alliance ZGMF-X20A-1 Strike Freedom Gundam unit 1 ZGMF-X20A-2 Strike Freedom Gundam unit 2 ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam GAT-X106 MPT Strike Gundam Mass Production Type ZGMF-X56S FP Impulse Gundam Full Equipment ORB-01FP Akatsuki Gundam Full Package Archangel Eternal Kusanagi Celestial Being GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser type GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair III GN-000 0 Gundam Mass Production Type Cherudim Gundam Kai Arios Gundam Kai Seravee Gundam Kai Gundam Harute Gundam Zabanya Gundam Raphael EFF (Anno Domini) Celestial Being Mothership GN-X A-Head Federation Type A-Head Smultron Baikal-Class ship Trivia *After 2 years of disappearance (because of peace talks with ELS) the 00 Stike Freedom reemerged as an ELS mobile suit (Similar to 00 QanT's transformation). It's wings are now angel-like, its 2 GN Drives have changed position and has an ELS version of the GN Sword III. Gallery Image.jpg|Unofficial design for 00 Strike Freedom Strike Freedom in the hangar.jpg|Strike Freedom Unit 1 Harutekai.jpg|Gundam Arios Kai Category:Stories